Endless Circumstance
by fuchaoife
Summary: Gildarts, Cana, dan segelas minuman./"Kalau begitu, kriteria lelaki seperti apa yang sebenarnya kau tetapkan, eh?"/Sebuah kisah keluarga yang klasik./"Hanya satu,"/Untuk infantrum challenge: Hari Ayah


**DISCLAIMER**

**Fairy Tail **© **Hiro Mashima**

Saya tak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari dibuatnya fic ini.

* * *

– **Endless Circumstance**** –**

© fuchaoife

* * *

Untuk Challenge Hari Ayah.

Prompt: 'pahlawan'

Selamat Hari Ayah! (yay!)

* * *

.

.

.

"_Mama, Papa itu orangnya seperti apa?"_

"_Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Papa tak pernah pulang."_

"_Cana—"_

"_Papa tak pernah pulang. Papa ... membenci Cana."_

.

.

.

* * *

**Cana Alberona berusia enam tahun—**

Gadis itu mengagumi sosok ayahnya sebagai figur pahlawan. Seringkali di malam-malam saat ia terjaga karena dihantui bunga tidur yang menakutkan, ibunya akan hadir dan memeluknya dalam dekapan, lalu menceritakan sosok ayahnya yang gagah perkasa dalam kiasan kisah yang menawan.

_Papa. Mama. Aku._

Sudah lama bisa berkumpul bertiga sebagai keluarga ditorehkannya dalam tangga impian.

Namun takdir mengukir kisah yang lain ternyata. Cornelia—ibu Cana—meninggal dalam usia muda, meninggalkan anaknya yang masih terlampau muda untuk sanggup hidup mandiri. Bahkan sesaat sebelum napas itu terhenti, sebelum kedua mata itu tertutup, sebelum ia tak bisa lagi memeluk anaknya**—**sebelum dirinya dininabobokan dalam tidur abadi, kalimat yang terus dirapalkan Cornelia pada Cana hanyalah:

"_Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan kau dan Papamu..."_

Ia menunggu. Dan terus menunggu.

Tapi papanya tak pernah pulang.

_Pergilah ke Fairy Tail dan temui Papamu._

Tulisan tangan Cornelia yang rapi tertera rapi di atas kertas wasiat. Cana mengamati deretan huruf-huruf itu dengan mata membulat. _Papa_..._?_

Ia meragu. Walaupun masih belia, namun ia mengerti satu hal; Gildarts tak tahu dia mempunyai seorang anak.

Tapi gadis kecil itu tak mempunyai opsi lain. Tak ada lintas alternatif lain yang bisa ditempuhnya.

Mulai sekarang, Cana akan hidup bersama papanya.

—(Figur sang pahlawan masih berupa kepingan mozaik yang menyatu berdasar keterangan ibunya.)

.

.

.

**Cana Alberona berusia tiga belas tahun—**

Ia kini sudah terbiasa memandang sosok ayahnya dari jauh.

Tanpa mengeluh.

_Ayah_nya.

_Gildarts Clive_-nya.

Karena ayahnya itu tak mengenalinya sebagai seorang anak. Saat mereka pertama kali berjumpa, lelaki itu hanya menegurnya supaya lekas pulang.

Begitu saja.

Lalu menghilang ditelan angin senja.

Mengenaskan, _eh_?

Namun Cana tak punya tempat untuk berbalik, ibunya sudah tinggal jauh di atas langit.

_P-a-p-a—_

Hanya untaian huruf sederhana ini yang selalu digumamkannya dalam kalbu, berharap keajaiban datang dan menyadarkan sang ayah akan eksistensi sang putri kandung dari istrinya.

Cana menunggu.

Dan terus menunggu.

Dan entah sejak kapan roda waktu berlalu, menenggelamkan asa yang senantiasa menggugu. Hari demi hari berputar dalam kuas garis masa lampau, menyisakan seorang gadis dengan hati yang kelu.

Gildarts bahkan tak tahu jika dirinya selalu berharap akan tibanya waktu di mana ayahnya akan berbalik dari jalan perjuangan yang dirintisnya, sekali saja, berbalik dan menghampirinya.

_Papa. Lihat aku._

Menghampirinya, lalu tersenyum.

_Papa. Aku di sini._

Cana tak mengharap dibangunkan setiap harinya dengan ucapan selamat pagi dan segelas susu hangat, tidak, sungguh.

_Papa. Tatap aku. Tatap mataku._

Ia tidak butuh itu. Gadis kecil itu hanya berharap—dalam setiap doa yang dipanjatkannya setiap hari tanpa pernah putus—bahwa sang ayah akan memberikan satu hal yang ia damba sebagai bukti eksistensi diri; pengakuan.

Pengakuan dari sang ayah adalah segalanya.

_Papa. Aku putrimu._

Namun kecil sekali kemungkinan sang ayah untuk mengakui—atau paling tidak _menyadari_ keberadaan dirinya.

Gildarts tak pernah berdiri sendiri, selalu saja ada _mage_ lain dalam _guild_ yang senantiasa sudi mengitari. Semua semakin memperkokoh dinding pembatas tak kasat mata di antara Cana dan ayahnya yang tinggal dalam dekapan mentari.

—Tanpa pernah sekalipun mengerti hal itu justru melukai orang lain yang selalu dan _selalu_ hanya bisa diam mengamati dengan pijar kecokelatan yang semakin memudar elegansinya.

Gadis itu menggeratkan kepalan tangannya, sepasang lensa beralih mengagumi garis horizon di bawah pijakan kaki dengan pandangan pasrah tak berdaya.

_Sudah biasa. Aku tak akan menangis._

Gildarts tertawa.

_Aku ..._

Pahlawannya itu bertukar lelucon dengan _mage_ lain di ujung meja sana.

..._ tak akan_ ...

Pahlawan kesayangannya mengangkat tinggi Gray dengan kedua tangan dan memutarkannya dalam sirkum udara—diikuti oleh geraman marah khas anak kecil dan cekikikan merdu para lakon pengamat.

... _menangis_.

Sebuah kenyataan menghajar telak gadis itu; yang ada bersisian dengan pahlawannya itu _bukan_ dia.

_Bukan_ Cana Alberona.

Tak pernah dia.

_Kenapa bukan aku?_

Selongsong kristal bening turun menerobos pipi.

"Kamu sedang frustrasi, ya?"

Gadis kecil berusia tiga belas tahun itu terperanjat dan mengamati sekeliling, mencari balada suara lain yang baru saja berdering.

Jejak samar air mata itu pun perlahan hilang mengering.

"Sini, sini." Sebuah tangan menembus pekat udara, menarik sang gadis kecil dari katup keingintahuan yang menggelora, sejenak kemudian terdengar tapak kaki kecil di atas lantai yang mendera.

Cana berjalan menuju pojok meja yang minim sumber penerangan.

"Ada apa, Paman?" Gadis berambut sebahu itu bertanya dengan suara takut-takut.

Nyala suara lain yang terdengar lebih berat menyahut, "Paman? Aku belum setua itu. Panggil saja Macao. Ah, jangan gelisah begitu. Sini, duduk sini." Ia mengangkat Cana ke atas dengan kedua tangan—gadis itu mendecit tertahan—lalu mendaratkan dengan aman si gadis di atas kursi yang nyaman.

"Kau sedang kesusahan, kan?"

"Eh?" Permata cokelat seketika menunduk, tangan kecil bermain-main dengan gelisah.

Hening.

Bagaimana bisa gadis itu menceritakan begitu saja masalah hei-paman-Gildarts-itu-papaku ke orang yang baru pertama ditemuinya?

"Ee..." Cana kehilangan pasokan melodi.

Macao Conbolt menghela napas pelan. Bukan, bukan helaan napas sarat makna kenegatifan, melainkan helaan napas sebagai simbolisasi rasa pengertian.

Pengalaman mengajarkan pria itu untuk bisa berhenti bertanya dan mundur teratur di saat yang tepat. "Ya, ya. Di saat seperti ini, teman terbaik adalah ... ini!" Ia menyodorkan sebuah gelas bening pada Cana—dan beberapa saat kemudian gelas kaca itu terisi cairan berwarna gelap yang Cana tak tahu apa.

Cana mendekatkan wajah untuk menelisik lebih jauh, namun aroma aneh yang menguar memukul mundur niatnya.

"Apa ... ini?"

Pemuda Conbolt itu menyeringai. "Ini? Ini _wine_ merah, nona. Cantik sepertimu."

Cana menatap bergantian ke arah lelaki yang menyodorkan minuman dan _liquid_ di depannya. Pelan-pelan dicicipinya _wine_ itu.

Gadis berambut gelap itu mengerjapkan permata cokelatnya. Ia kaget. Ternyata rasa minuman itu lembut, menggelitik mulut. Beberapa saat kemudian ia teguk lagi cairan ranum itu hingga culas tak bersisa.

"Enak, kan?" Macao menuangkan lagi cairan menggoda itu dalam gelas Cana dan melanjutkan, "Ini _wine_ jenis Pinot Noir, cocok untuk pemula sepertimu."

Tegukan demi tegukan bergulir sampai pada siklus gelas itu kembali bersih. "Pino ... apa?" Cana mulai sedikit linglung.

Macao mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak penting. Hari ini _service_ spesial untukmu." Ia mengisi kembali cairan kental ke dalam cawan yang siap menampung. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Satu tegukan.

Cana memandang sosok lelaki berambut jingga kemerahan di balik punggung Macao.

Tegukan lain.

_Mage_ terkuat di Fairy Tail memburam sosoknya.

Tegukan setelahnya.

Kelopak mata menutup, menghalangi bias lentera cahaya.

Cana tersenyum.

_Bagaimana rasanya?_

"... Enak."

(Karena dalam sonata bawah sadarnya malam ini, ia bermimpi indah.

(Karena ia dipeluk ayahnya. Karena mereka tertawa bahagia. Karena pahlawannya tersenyum kepadanya.

(Cana Alberona baru menginjak usia tiga belas saat itu.)))

—(Sang pahlawan ada dalam dunia yang tak menyisakan ruang bagi gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalamnya.)

.

.

.

**Cana Alberona berusia delapan belas tahun—**

Sejak kecil, Cana selalu menyukai dongeng-dongeng yang ada sosok pahlawan dalam kisahnya.

Pahlawan adalah orang yang berjasa—sang penyelamat saat kisah berada pada titik klimaksnya, di mana kebaikan dan keburukan bersaing untuk meraih takhta dominan; sang heroik yang muncul di saat-saat terakhir.

Gildarts Clive adalah seorang pahlawan.

Ia dielu-elukan sebagai _mage_ terkuat dalam _guild_ yang masif tenaganya, namanya dibordir dalam daftar hitam dengan entitas lawan berbahaya, sosoknya disegani penduduk kota sebagai sang penyelamat penggenggam cahaya.

Namun, hanya dengan sebuah kalimat, sang pahlawan sekalipun mampu ditarik mundur menuju garis dasar kemanusiaan.

_Aku putrimu._

Dunia fana ini berhenti perputarannya. Otaknya membongkar kembali rajut memori masa lampau—

_Cana. Anakku_.

—dan terhenti saat sesosok wanita dengan iris dan rambut yang senada warnanya dengan Cana melintas dalam nurani.

_Cornelia_.

Iris obsidian Gildarts menerawang jauh ke atas panorama langit, pamor sang dewi malam tetap tak terkalahkan sekalipun kemilau gugus bintang berusaha menyaingi dengan sengit. Selimut malam berwarna hitam pekat, gelap tak berdasar seperti warna bola matanya saat ini.

Udara menggelitik batang rerumputan, peri-peri hijau pun menari seirama dengan kicauan angin. Gildarts duduk dalam posisi bersila, kedua tangan menopang dagu.

Pria itu memejamkan mata, membiarkan embusan angin menusuk kulitnya di malam yang gelita.

_Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, Papa.*_

Kepalan tangannya mengeras. Kenapa selama ini ia bisa begitu bodoh sehingga tak pernah bisa menyadari sosok anaknya itu? Kenapa ia tuli akan teriakan tanpa suara yang selalu gadis itu dendangkan untuk mencari perhatiannya; pandangan mata penuh harap yang sedari dulu menatapnya dari kejauhan itu? Kenapa ia tak pernah bisa mengajak bicara gadis kecil itu baik-baik—dan mendapat hadiah kecil berupa realita mengejutkan bahwa ia seorang ayah?

Dia.

Seorang ayah.

Pandangan mata yang mendamba, pipi muda bersemu menawan, gerak langkah malu-malu—semua tindakan berlandaskan rasa afeksi gadis itu pada dirinya. Pada ayahnya, segala perhatian itu tertuju.

"Maaf." Bibir itu berucap pelan.

Maaf karena ia begitu bodoh selama ini. Maaf karena ia terus saja menjadi pihak pasif yang tak berniat mengambil kendali.

_Maaf karena ..._

"Ah, di sini rupanya." Bunyi suara lain memecah kemelut malam, menyelamatkan Gildarts dari labirin rumit yang hendak menyandera hatinya. "Kata Master Mavis kamu pergi ke sini. _Bingo_! Ternyata benar. Hehe."

Gadis itu—anaknya, putrinya tersayang, semesta pikirannya malam itu—berdiri di depannya, sedetik kemudian tangan mungil itu mengulurkan sebuah mantel hitam.

Cana tersenyum menatapnya.

... _aku terlambat mencintaimu._

Pria dengan titel '_Mage_ terkuat di Fairy Tail' itu menarik tangan Cana dan melabuhkan tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya, tangan kekarnya sedikit bergetar.

Cana tak menolak pelukan itu. "... Ada apa?" tanya sang putri dengan suara pelan.

"Aku ... aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi." Pria itu berikrar—entah pada sang anak atau pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu seperti aku melepaskan ibumu. Aku tak akan membuatmu membenciku seperti Cornelia membenciku."

Angin malam kembali bertiup segar, para penghias angkasa pun tak mau kalah memperlihatkan atraksi sinar yang memugar.

Cana mendorong tubuh Gildarts—menciptakan jarak yang masih berpotensi untuk diisi. Gildarts nampak kecewa, namun kekecewaan itu berkurang sedikit saat melihat seulas senyuman yang merekah di wajah sang lawan bicara.

Cana mendongakkan kepala, menatap kanvas angkasa. "Mama tak pernah membencimu." Terpaan angin malam menggoyang pelan surai-surai cokelat bergelombang.

Sang pendengar tunggal ganti ambil suara, "Itu tak mungkin. Cornelia pasti marah padaku yang meninggalkannya karena memilih pekerjaan daripada keluarga." Gildarts mengulas sebuah senyum getir.

Ini pertama kalinya Cana melihat pahlawannya itu tertunduk lesu.

Gadis itu memutar posisi duduknya sehingga mereka berdua kini bisa memandang cakrawala yang sama. Untuk beberapa detik ia diam menikmati suasana hening malam di mana hanya suara jangkrik yang bersahutan dari kedalaman hutan saja yang terdengar, sang ayah tepat ada di belakangnya.

"Mau tahu apa yang Mama ucapkan terakhir kali sebelum pergi ke dunia sana?" Cana masih menghindari mengucap kata 'meninggal'.

Gildarts mengalungkan mantel hitam yang untuk beberapa saat jatuh terlupakan di atas rerumputan ke bahu putrinya yang sedikit bergetar. "... Apa?"

"Mama berkata**—**" Sebuah tarikan napas, "**—**Mama bilang; _Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan kau dan Papamu..."_

Dua lakon manusia berhenti berbicara. Gemerisik daun hentakkan suara. Sebuah kalimat menggaung tanpa henti bagai sebuah mantra.

_Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan kau dan Papamu..._

Untuk sekejap Gildarts tak bisa mempercayai indra pendengarannya. "Cornelia ... bersyukur bertemu denganmu—" Ia tampak ragu sebelum melanjutkan, "—dan aku...?"

Anggukkan kepala singkat menjadi bentuk konfirmasi.

Sang pahlawan serak suaranya. Ia menyandarkan kepala di atas pundak anaknya. Aroma relaksasi lembut langsung menguar memenuhi rongga paru-parunya.

Folder memori otaknya terbuka begitu saja, semua kenangan melebur dan bermain-main dalam pikiran.

Rambut panjang bergelombang.

Iris cokelat kehitaman.

Dua tawa yang menjadi satu.

Sepasang cincin.

Gaun putih bersahaja.

Rumah sederhana.

Kincir angin lembut bertiup.

Desahan manja.

Pekerjaan memanggil.

Lambaian tangan.

Anggukkan singkat.

Perpisahan.

Dan ...

... sebuah senyuman.

"Kamu menangis," Cana menggenggam tangan kekar yang mengitari pundaknya, "...Papa?"

Gildarts masih tak bersuara. Sebagai gantinya kristal bening sebagai simbolisasi kemurnian rasa menetes keluar menuruni pipinya, kemudian tertarik gravitasi ke arah bumi dan terpantul di atas pundak anaknya.

_Papa._

Anak yang selama ini tak pernah mendapat curahan kasihnya masih sudi memanggilnya papa.

"Cana...," Sepasang tangan mengeratkan pelukannya dan melanjutkan berbicara, "Aku juga bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu dan Mamamu."

"Ahaha ... apaan, sih?" Cana berkata dengan nada biasa, namun Gildarts tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana senangnya sang gadis karena untaian frasa yang baru saja dilepaskan sang ayah itu.

Gildarts tersenyum memandang sebuah bintang yang bersinar paling terang di antara kejora bintang lainnya.

_Terima kasih untuk segalanya_.

"Setelah ini, mau minum?" Gildarts melayangkan undangan untuk menghabiskan persediaan minuman di Fairy Tail pada Cana.

"Tentu saja!" Melodi suara bersemangat menjawab tantangan.

Selama beberapa hari setelahnya, _mage_ lain dalam _guild_ harus puas minum air mineral sebagai ganti minuman beralkohol.

—(Sang pahlawan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menarik sang gadis di bawah naungan cahaya.)

.

.

.

**Cana Alberona berusia dua puluh tahun—**

"Mira-_chan_, satu botol untukku." Gildarts berkata pada Mirajane, seorang gadis bersurai warna pucat yang tenang perangainya.

Yang disapa hanya mengangguk singkat, sejenak kemudian memberikan _wine_ dengan warna yang agak pekat.

Sejurus senyuman menetas acap kali Mirajane mengamati obrolan sembari minum yang dilakukan Gildarts dan Cana.

"Kali ini siapa?" Sang pemilik rambut oranye tua meneguk cairan beralkohol dengan rakus, namun sudut matanya statis mengintai sosok gadis di sebelahnya.

_Anak_nya.

Cana mengempaskan gentong bir yang kini kosong isinya ke atas meja dengan keras.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ia mendegus lalu berkata, "Tolong satu botol lagi. Yang lebih kuat."

Mirajane tersenyum—senyum licik menurut Gildarts—dan menawarkan, "Vodka?"**

"Boleh sa—"

"—Tidak boleh." Gildarts memotong dengan cepat, menarik Cana mendekat.

"Kamu sudah terlalu banyak minum." Sang ayah menegur, dua pasang mata yang sama-sama berwarna gelap pun saling menatap melalui intensitas yang teratur. Lensa kecokelatan Cana menggumamkan ajakan magis pada pemiliknya untuk memejamkan pikiran dan tidur.

_Tidur_?

"Cana? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Cana menatap figur ayahnya. Meskipun agak tak jelas, namun pijar mata pria di depannya nampak khawatir.

_Khawatir? Kepadaku?_

Gadis dengan rambut bergelombang itu mengedipkan mata. Sekali. Dua kali.

Ayahnya balas memandangnya. Ia masih di sana.

(Tak menghilang dalam pelukan cahaya seperti dulu.)

"Hehe." Gadis itu tertawa, membuat lelaki yang lebih tua darinya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kamu kenapa, sih?" Gildarts menghela napas, tangannya mengacak pelan helai-helai rambut anaknya.

Lembut.

Harum.

Cokelat bergelombang.

—Seperti Cornelia.

"Kenapa Papa selalu menolak semua lelaki yang kuperkenalkan sebagai pacarku?" Cana bertanya tiba-tiba. Sebuah alasan yang menjadikannya banyak minum akhir-akhir ini.

Tangan Gildarts terhenti pergerakannya, menggantung bebas begitu saja. Perlahan, ditariknya tangannya itu. Kedua tangan kemudian bersilangan di depan dada.

"Menurutmu?"

Cana mendengus, mengalihkan fokus pandangan ke gadis berkulit putih susu. "Mira, minuman apa yang kamu punya?"

"Rum? Baru, lho." Mirajane menawarkan dan langsung mendapat anggukan sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Tanpa campuran?" Cana menggoyang gelas yang berisi cairan bening di dalamnya.

Mira tersenyum bangga. "Hebat, kan? Itu rum kualitas tinggi***, lho. Atau mau ditambah es batu?" Ia memberikan opsi lain.

Cana menggelengkan kepala lalu menghabiskan _liquid_ dalam satu tegukan.

Tidak, akar masalahnya belum selesai.

"Jadi? Waktu aku berkencan dengan Gray, kaubilang dia lebih tampak seperti saudara bagiku." Cana memulai.

Gildarts mengangguk perlahan.

Gadis itu melanjutkan, "Lalu saat aku berpacaran dengan Natsu—"

"—dia terlalu kekanakan."

Dengusan terdengar.

"Beberapa saat setelahnya, aku dan Gajeel—"

"—dia terlalu ... buas."

Cana meminta minuman beralkohol lain dari Mirajane.

"Ya, ya. Lalu saat bersama Jellal—"

"—dia terlalu ... uh, tak terlihat? Lagi pula kautahu jelas bagaimana Erza menghindari kalian berdua saat itu."

Satu tegukan.

"Ya, dan aku juga merasakan aura permusuhan yang kentara sekali dari Juvia, Lucy, dan Levi dulu, walaupun mereka berusaha menutupinya. Hahaha."

Gildarts akhirnya ikut tertawa. "Haha. Tentu saja."

"Terlebih saat kamu menghajar para pria malang itu setelah tahu putrimu tersayang berkencan dengan mereka." Mirajane akhirnya ikut menyumbang harmoni dalam dinamika perbincangan malam itu.

"Cih," decak sebal mengalir dari si pahlawan.

"Sebagai tambahan info, kalau kamu ingin 'membasmi' semua lelaki yang pernah berhubungan denganku, maka setidaknya kamu harus berurusan dengan setengah populasi pria di Fairy Tail, _Papa_." Cana memang hanya sesekali memanggil Gildarts dengan sebutan 'Papa', lebih sering untuk saat-saat sarat ejekan seperti sekarang.

Gildarts melemaskan jari-jari tangannya. "Aku siap untuk itu," desisnya mantap. Di saat seperti inilah entitas diri sebagai yang terkuat di Fairy Tail mendapatkan manifestasi tersendiri.

Mirajane mengamati interaksi dialektika ayah dan anak di depannya dan tersenyum.

Cana menghentak gelas di atas meja kayu, menciptakan denting dawai melodi yang mendayu. "Intinya, kamu selalu menolak semua lelaki yang menjadi pacarku. Tak ada yang cukup pantas untukku di matamu."

Gildarts memandang cermin kecokelatan putrinya yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya sendiri. Ia tertegun sesaat. Benar juga. Ia memang tak pernah memberi kesempatan bagi para pejantan untuk mendekati Cana semenjak ia tahu gadis itu adalah putrinya.

Pewaris darahnya dan darah orang yang dicintainya.

Ia hanya tak ingin gadis itu menangis—seperti saat ia putus dengan Macao. Cukup, tak akan ada air mata yang mengalir dari mata anaknya karena urusan menjalin hubungan dengan pria.

Itulah gunanya seorang ayah, kan?

"Papa..." Cana meletakkan gelas minuman yang baru saja ia habiskan, kemudian tangannya menggapai jemari sang ayah. "Aku tak akan pergi meninggalkan sisimu, kalau itu yang Papa takutkan."

Sang pemilik iris hitam pualam mengelus lembut pucuk kepala sang putri. "Bukan begitu. Kamu tak harus selalu berada di sisiku, tidak. Aku akan bahagia ... jika kamu mampu berjalan di jalan milikmu sendiri."

Cana tersenyum mendengar penuturan ayahnya. "Kalau begitu, kriteria lelaki seperti apa yang sebenarnya kautetapkan, eh?"

"Hahaha." Gildarts mengacak-acak rambut Cana lagi. "Hanya satu," lanjutnya, membuat dua perempuan sedikit terkejut.

Mirajane berbisik di cuping gadis keturunan _mage_ terkuat di Fairy Tail, "Hanya satu? Jangan percaya padanya. Pasti satu syarat itu masih bercabang lagi setelahnya."

Dua gelombang nada berpadu membentuk satu simfoni tawa, menyisakan sang lakon pria dalam curahan emosi yang kompleks.

Gildarts menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. _Perpaduan Cana dan Mirajane tak baik untuk akal_—Dalam hati lelaki berusia kepala empat itu merapal.

Namun manik _mage_ lelaki itu melembut saat menatap sang buah hati yang tengah tersenyum, tanpa aba-aba sudut bibir sang pria kini manis terulum.

"Jadi? Apa satu syarat itu?" Sebuah kalimat menggaung di udara.

"Aku hanya akan mengakui pria yang saat kutanya apa arti dirimu baginya...," Gildarts menatap langsung sepasang permata kecokelatan putrinya, tersenyum samar, dan melanjutkan, "dia akan tanpa ragu mengatakan;

—_aku tak butuh apa pun di dunia ini selain dirinya_."

Mira menepuk pelan kepala Cana, sementara si gadis muda kehilangan kata-kata dan rona merah mewarnai pipinya.

"Tapi itu kata-kata yang klise sekali, Pak Tua." Mirajane memeletkan lidahnya ke arah sang lelaki berambut oranye matahari.

Gildarts memainkan gelas di tangannya, menggoyang cairan di dalamnya, lalu meneguknya habis. "Aku menekankan arti kata 'apa pun' di sini dalam arti yang seluas-luasnya."

Pria itu tersenyum samar (lagi).

"Haha." Kedua gadis cukup bisa menelan makna tersirat sang _mage_ sehingga tak mau banyak-banyak berkomentar.

"Tuh kan, syaratnya bercabang." Nada mengejek terpatri jelas dari suara yang baru saja dijejakkan.

"Aku benci berlaku mudah, apa pun permasalahannya."**** Semua lakon tahu pasti siapa sumber suara barusan.

"Sudahlah, Mira-_chan_. Jangan pedulikan pria itu." Cana menggelayut lengan Mira sebelum gadis berparas model itu menimpali lagi perkataan Gildarts.

"Cana mau minum apa lagi? Hari ini kamu bebas memilih semua minuman yang kamu mau."

Pekikan semangat memercik diikuti derap langkah ringan, cairan kental berdansa dalam gelas yang baru saja dipindahkan. Dua gelas kaca dalam detik sama didentingkan, warna kental merona memanjakan indra pengelihatan.

Gildarts Clive menghela napas pelan. Petualangan hidup putrinya masih jauh ke depan, dan lelaki itu ingin mendampingi selama waktu mengizinkan.

_Sekarang ganti aku yang akan menjaganya, Cornelia_.—Sebuah tekad terpatri dalam kalbu sang ayah.

Karena ada momen-momen di mana seorang pahlawan pun menjalani kodratnya sebagai manusia biasa; duduk dalam satu lingkup bersama orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya, bercanda, berintreraksi, mengucap janji, merasakan marah, menangis, menggapai bahagia—

"Papa, kamu mau minum apa?"

—dan merasakan dinamika perasaan menjadi seorang ayah.

"Apa saja." Sebuah senyuman.

Ini adalah sepenggal cerita yang sederhana; kebahagiaan adalah suatu hal yang sanggup diraih bahkan dengan cara-cara yang paling konvensional sekalipun. Sesuatu yang terus bergerak menyisir garis waktu, yang akan bertiup dalam satu kincir siklus tanpa henti.

—(Sang pahlawan akan terus menjaga sang putri sampai tiba momen munculnya pahlawan lain yang siap meneruskan estafet mulia itu.)

* * *

.

.

.

_"Benci? Apa Cana membenci Papa?"_

_"Hah? Kalau itu tak mungkin, Ma. Cana sayang Papa."_

_"Kalau begitu Papamu juga tak mungkin membenci Cana. Bagi Cana, Papa itu, kan—"_

_"—Selamanya, Papa adalah pahlawan Cana!"_

.

.

.

* * *

**E**_N_**D**

* * *

.: **catatan**.**fuchaoife** :.

_**********—**_**S**_**atu**_: Soal tanda * :

_Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, Papa.* _: Kalimat yang Cana ucapkan pada Gildarts di chapter 251 halaman 16.

"Vodka?"** : vodka dikenal sebagai minuman beralkohol dengan kadar yang cukup tinggi.

Itu rum kualitas tinggi*** : Hanya rum berkualitas tinggi saja yang biasa diminum polos tanpa pencampur atau ditambah es batu (_on the rocks_).

Oh ya, Pinot Noir itu adalah jenis _red wine_ yang (katanya) lembut rasanya.

Semua info tentang minuman beralkohol hasil semedi saya di gunung Google. Jadi kalau ada salah info ya saya nggak tau juga ehehee. /dibuang

"Aku benci berlaku mudah, apa pun permasalahannya."**** : _famous quote_-nya Gildarts Clive, hahaha.

_**********—**_**D**_**ua**__: _Halo, fuchaoife di sini. Senang rasanya mencoba peruntungan di fandom yang baru, ehehee. Biasanya kan saya hanya menggentayangi satu fandom *lirik arsip FNI* tapi sekarang mencoba membuat fic di fandom Fairy Tail! Saya pribadi suka banget ama hubungan father-daughter nya Gildarts ama Cana. Uuh, nyentuh banget. Mungkin ke depannya saya akan nyepam lagi di fandom ini. Mungkin. I dunno /krik

* * *

.

.

.

Kalau ada waktu, silahkan tinggalkan kesan pesan melalui review, ya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

2012年6月17日

**fuchaoife**


End file.
